Anime Kingdom: Genesis
by TheOGKenway
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Kingdom Hearts was filled with anime worlds instead of Disney worlds? Explore a fresh new take on the Kingdom Hearts universe that's more anime-centric, with new original characters and epic retellings of popular anime shows. Read on as our protagonist Siv embarks on a grand adventure from his dull life in reality to the wondrous worlds of anime!
1. What is this?

**I'm not exactly sure how to put it.**

At least, not without sounding like I should be in an insane asylum, or high on weed. Or both.

It's the kind of thing where you can predict any oncoming unfortunate event that's about to happen to you. For instance, there was this one time I was driving on the highway. The sky was pitch black, almost as if someone had splashed an inky liquid all over the sky. As I was approaching the exit ramp, I could distinctly see a rabbit hop as fast as it could across the road right in front of the vehicle. Now, being on a highway doesn't give me much leeway unfortunately, especially at the sudden movement of the gray haired fluffy mammal. I could not move in time to evade the rabbit and stop the untimely death of the miniature Bugs Bunny. Right before I was about to run him over (or her, you never know haha), it was then I pondered. In that brief time, I thought to myself how bloody the poor little creature would become. The thought of even attempting to dodge was out of the question, there was no time for that. Instead, I moved on, and tried to at least make amends with what reality would amount to.

Moving on is something I've become accustomed to. Like this one time I was entering the first grade. Immediately, as I sat down in my new desk, I had already lost the little lunch money I had to much bigger foes. Competition at an early age certainly was unkind to me. Moreover, as the years went by, bullies got much bigger, and my ability to ignore got increasingly better. It's something that happens to more people than you think, actually. Bullying, both emotional and notoriously physical. From my experience, it's the people who don't fight back and continue to respect who are the true heroes. Throughout the years I've held onto this notion, and truly respect the pacifists more closely aligned in the manner of Martin Luther King Jr. Ah man, I totally respect the guy, fighting with words and not actual physical violence.

Okay, yeah enough about that, you're probably wondering what I'm getting at with this. My point is, I really am used to understanding when things will turn bleak. When there is some oncoming negative event about to happen, I can just kind of.. sense it. A personal spider sense, if I may. At least, that's what my friends refer to it as. Whenever there's someone ready to wreck me, I essentially feel the aggression coming off of the predator. This sense is valuable, in some regard. I personally think it's better to just accept whatever will happen to you, rather than get hurt suddenly. Having knowledge of a terrible impending doom that awaits will benefit you if it's something that's already been understood. That way, it lessens the pain. I never truly had any drive in life anyhow, everything I attempted would always end up in failure. School, sports, name anything I dare you. I was usually the one guy who was ridiculed for even thinking of trying.. ANYTHING. The results were the same... I just kept on failing to the point where even my parents had doubts as to what I would ever amount to.

This is how I used to be. Weak, scrawny, and miserable every day. I never thought about how many people I knew, how many friends and family loved and cherished their connection to me. These things never occurred to me, until I was taken out of existence on Planet Earth.

It happened when I was going grocery shopping. I was holding the usual egg cartons and a milk gallon - 0% fat free milk for me - when I had suddenly tripped. To this day I had NO CLUE as to what I had tripped over. I just... fell down onto the ground. It came as a shock, because my balance wasn't horrible. I'm awful at sports, but I was never seen as remotely close to what would be described as fat. I didn't have a six pack or anything that extreme, but I was quite skinny and average sized for an eighteen-year-old. What I was more nervous about though, was the egg cartons and milk gallon splattered on the ground. Man, what would the people working there think of me, for destroying those grocery goods. I felt devastated at even thinking of getting up, the amount of embarrassment I would receive from the adults there. And what if anyone from school saw me? Oh man, that would be even worse. Just great, another thing for them to pile on me.

Anyways, what shocked me to an even greater effect was what occurred after I got up. My eyes could not adjust to the amount of bright lights beaming at me, and I felt a little nauseous as I covered the glare with my left hand.

"What the hell..." I thought to myself. "Why is it so bright... where..."

My eyes finally did adjust. What I saw, actually made my eyes widen. I could not believe what I was seeing.

The grocery store aisles were disappearing; all the freezers, and check out stations, and even the entrance was vanishing. I looked around to see everyone, but no one was panicking.

"What's going on?!" I shrieked out loud. "Someone what the -"

It was then that I could see an island was starting to form. The glare was growing stronger by the second, and my eyes were in assistance of both my hands this time. As everything disappeared into nothingness, I gawked at the new setting I was placed in. I couldn't believe where I was.

"This is... Destiny Islands..." I gasped. "Man did Tito sneak in some drugs last night when I wasn't looking? I know for a fact when I was out at his party I made sure not to drink or do anything wrong, so why..."

I started to realize that a soft sandy beach was underneath my shoes. The ocean smoothly washed onto the beach, not too close to me but close enough to get my attention.

"I don't even do that crap, drugs get you messed up. What the hell is this," I muttered to myself as I looked upon the sun rise.

It was then that I realized how beautiful the sky looked. Sure, I've come to know a plethora of artistic beauties by the likes of Salvador Dali, Picasso, Charles M. Shulz, Robert Williams, etc. but this was... art. This view, the scenery, all of it was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen in my life, and for a moment I embraced the cool breeze, and the sandy beach's soft texture as I sat down and felt it with my own hands. The experience was surreal, almost like this was real; the sky, air, and beautiful cerulean ocean. It was almost as if my life would have been complete, if I had just laid down and relaxed on this nice and quiet gorgeous beach.

"Hey, this doesn't seem so bad," I pondered aloud. "No more people to worry about, or any kind of academic obstacles to come across. I think I can finally just... relax. Wherever this is..."

But all good things must come to an end, as the saying goes. I could've never imagined how genuine and powerful that phrase could be, not until I saw him.

When I saw him, the masked boy, appearing out of thin air and blocking my view from the sunrise, my life started to transition into what could be referred to as a tragedy. Once I caught a glimpse of the masked boy, with a black blue eyed key blade looking weapon, my life at that point had amounted to complete

and

utter

 **chaos.**

Hey there thanks for reading! More chapters will soon follow, I hope you all enjoy the content! This story came from an idea I had, kinda connecting my life into the mix with this idea of traversing through different worlds - similar to Kingdom Hearts - but with anime themed worlds instead of Disney themed worlds. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks once again for reading my story!


	2. Konoha

As soon as I saw the masked boy, I stood up and backed away like a frightened kid. It was as if the entirety of the island was a beautiful landscape painting, and this one masked person was ruining the picture, he wasn't similar to that of a red herring. Red herring's in both literature and art definitely are distracting, but they still have some sort of relationship to the original work that they are found in. In this scenario, however, the masked boy was staining the very colorful and beautiful beach view that I had from the sunrise.

"Who the... who are you?" I asked as I backed away from him.

"Hehe... idiot. I'm here for you..." The masked boy said, as he walked closer to me.

I suddenly realized as he approached me, he bared a close resemblance to Vanitas. Vanitas, from the Kingdom Hearts games. Hehe, yeah my mind was going all over the place at this point. It was hard to keep track of what was going on, without nearly freaking out.

What was obvious to me was that I had entered into some strange... nightmare. All of these Kingdom Hearts references, from Destiny Islands to Vanitas showing up, all had to have come from some kind of twisted dream. By now I should have woken up though, so how come I'm not-

Before I could even ask myself how insane I was, the masked boy raised his keyblade at me.

"Sayonara fool, can't wait to take your heart," he said.

"Wait wait, just wait a second," I quickly replied. "Can someone tell me why I'm here, what's going on?"

The masked boy paused, and then chuckled. It was then I could see that he did indeed look like Vanitas, but was black all over his abs, instead of the traditional red color. If I were dreaming this, why would he have been colored black, and not red like he was in the games?

"Hmm, maybe I took some LSD without knowing," I thought to myself.

The masked boy finally stopped chuckling and then pointed his keyblade at me.

"You think this is just some game do you?" he asked me.

I just stared at him for a few seconds, and replied without thinking too much about what I was actually going to say. I have a habit of doing that, it's something that gets people to either like me or hate my guts for all eternity.

"Well, yes. This is perhaps some drug induced nightmare that is running its course, but soon I'll come to my senses," I answered.

The masked boy then began to chuckle again.

"You really are an idiot," He said. "All of this... is real. I made sure of it, made sure this would all work."

Now I was confused. "Made sure...? Made sure of what?" I asked.

"Calm down idiot, let me explain this in simple terms to you," he said.

As this would to most humans, this angered me. And here I thought I was going to sit back and have a great time on this make believe island. If I was hallucinating anything, why the hell would I imagine some masked jerk talking down to me? I already got enough of that back at home, I REALLY did not need this now.

"This is all real, you were pulled out of your dimension and summoned here," The masked boy stated.

"Ok mister asshat, tell me why it is that you summoned me here. I'll play along with your little game," I snapped.

The masked boy merely gazed at me, and then shrugged.

"Well, I was going to tell you that, but I don't feel like I have a need for you anymore," he said. "I guess I'll just kill you now.."

As soon as I registered what he told me, it was too late to even argue. Dark blobs started to form all around the beach, and the sky had suddenly turned a harsh purple.

"Wha-what's going on?!" I yelled. "What're you doing... huh?"

The masked boy raised his hand and then snapped his fingers.

"You don't deserve to die by my hand," he said. "I need you dead, but the heartless can take your heart for me."

The dark blobs changed into tiny yellow-eyed black creatures as soon as the masked boy snapped his fingers.

"Oh no.. did you say heartless.." I gasped. "No, no those guys are bad news!"

The dark creatures soon started to circulate around me, and I had definitely understood that they were all going to attack me.

"Oh man, oh god why does this have to happen to me!" I shrieked. "Look man, I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong footing, you don't have to kill me-

The masked boy started to laugh loudly.

"And so here lies the little kid who messed with Vayne, that's what you get for messing with me idiot!" He said pridefully.

"Wait, Vayne.. that's your name?" I asked in a confused way. Okay, so he's different from Vanitas, that's for sure. But he has the same keyblade as him, and he even talks and nearly looks like him, so what the-

The heartless started to jump on me all at the same time. Looking back, I gotta say they were coordinated really well on that one jump attack they did.

"Oh no, this is the end," I closed my eyes and yelled. "Man and I didn't get to even have a true love, or any similar crap that you see in a Disney film. Oh wait, I had that one girl back in English class. But, gah she thought I was a creep. So much for that, well goodbye world-

As the heartless assembled themselves right on top of me, I could barely breathe, and kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't have to see the brutal murder that was about to ensue. Vayne finally stopped laughing, and said one word.

"Die." It was just one simple word, but for some reason it made me open my eyes.

This instance immediately reminded me of this one time in high school when I was getting pushed around by 3 other huge guys.

"Hehe, what a wimpy chump," one of them mocked me as they shoved me down the hallway of the school.

As I was on the ground, the leader of the pack said one word to me that devastated me. I could tell he was the leader of those guys because he was the biggest out of the 3 of them. All he said was one simple word.

"Loser." To this day I don't know how I felt this exactly, but I felt.. weak. All of my ignoring could only get me so far I suppose, but still that one word made my eyes widen in agony. Inside, I felt weak and.. lonely. And stupid too, why did all of this even have to happen to me. Screw everyone, it's not fair.

This feeling reemerged within me as Vayne stated that one word. Suddenly, I felt a fire light up within me. I was sickened with being pushed around, as I had been for so long, and wanted to stop it. All of this, all of... this. I'm tired of this happening to me, I don't want to be picked on anymore...

Suddenly, just as my eyes were opening up, a huge light flashed onto my body. All of the heartless that were on top of me disintegrated instantly.

Vayne was silent.

"So it is true, you really are one. Hm, I didn't realize this would happen so soon," he said. "Now this makes things more annoying.."

"What are you talking about?" I retorted back at him. But, as soon as I met his gaze, I froze up.

"Maybe I had something besides LSD," I thought to myself. "Not that I do drugs, but man what DID I do last night? To make myself have.. this."

The "this" I was referring to was what I was holding with my right hand. It was none other than a keyblade. A keyblade...?

I stared madly at the odd blade in my hand, and realized that this keyblade in particular was the Oathkeeper.

"What is... why do I have this?" I asked myself. "This is.. actually a dangerous weapon. Haha, I could seriously hurt someone with this.."

Vayne started to get annoyed, as judged from his constant staring at the blade I was holding.

"Yeah, this makes things more complicated," Vayne quietly said to himself. "No matter, Siv, I WILL take your heart even if I have to carve it out of you!"

I immediately glanced at him once he said my name.

"How-how do you know my name?" I nervously asked. "What is going on, why do I have this. I.. I don't wanna fight anyone, man why can't this dream end this is scary-"

Just as a heartless leapt at me, the keyblade suddenly moved on its own, almost as if it was magnetically attracted to the heartless. It tore right through the heartless's frail dark body and destroyed it.

"Holy... whoa I just killed it.." At this point I was done. I just wanted to go home, or get out of whatever nightmare I was in.

Vayne suddenly ran towards me. I had no time to react, as he was extremely fast.

"Your heart is mine, I NEED it, give it to me now!" Vayne exclaimed as he stuck his hand into my chest...

Truthfully, I understand that sometimes my explanations can be a bit... inconsistent. There are times when I over explain simple concepts, or give little to no details about current predicaments that unfold in this story. However, I can assure you what I tell you is the truth, and only the truth. So, when I say that a random black colored masked boy took his hand and put it into my chest, I mean that with all the honesty I can muster. There is no connotation in it, no clear sexual innuendo I'm trying to reinforce. I am just explaining things as they happened...

"What the hell are you tryna-" Immediately I had felt immense pain inside what I could feel was my own heart. As soon as Vayne made his action, another burst of light arrived from my entire body, and shook the masked boy off. He fell down and was on the beachy ground, and wasn't moving. The light engulfing me kept on growing stronger, and suddenly I had started to... float.

"What's going on...?" I shrieked.

At that point, the entirety of the ugly dark purple colored island, which was once a beautiful place of tranquility that was in good taste, was gone. To this day I don't know what happened. I was shrouded in bountiful light, and then I just passed out as I was floating in air, as ridiculous as it sounds.

Floating in air, haha. You know, now that I mention it, that does remind me of this one guy who smoked too much weed. It was at a college seminar. He claimed that he was flying across Mexico. Don't necessarily know why he mentioned Mexico, but either way the police had to take him in. Never saw him again after that. I think he's at a drug rehab center, but knowing him he probably broke out already.

What was certain was that I did pass out. I can only assume then that the light I was covered in transported me somewhere else. Why you may ask? At the time, I didn't even realize what had occurred. All I knew was that my parents would be pissed about the eggs and milk. Man, I couldn't even do one simple job...

I eventually woke up. As I got up, a bright glare from the sun stunned my eyes once again.

"Damn it, I hate bright lights," I struggled as I was getting on my feet.

When I started to question whether or not I had a nightmare, I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my back. As I looked behind me, I saw the same Oathkeeper that I had just gotten back when I was on Destiny Islands.

"Ah great," I looked miserably. "I'm still in this freaking dream, c'mon why can't this just end.. HUH?!"

The sneakers I was wearing was no longer there. Instead, I had black boots, similar to that of Sora's from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Oh no, what happened to my shoes..." That's when I started inspecting all my other garments, and sure enough they looked just like Sora's, again from Kingdom Hearts 2. Only, they were a shade of dark blue. "What the hell... what happened to my clothes!?" I shrieked.

Just when I was ready to die out of pure confusion, I looked up to the horizon and saw big 4 heads. The amount of confusion and fear that I had felt instantly multiplied by tenfold.

"Those... those are the faces of the 4 Hokage guys," I said in disbelief. "Which means, which means I'm..."

Across from my view I could see 3 kids and a man wearing a face mask walk away from an... Ichiraku Ramen noodle shop...

Yep, at this point any sensible person could admit that this was indeed some kind of fanfic that could only come out of the dreams of an insane person. That, or after an excess usage of drugs. But, believe me. This was real, and did happen to me.

"Dattebayo, that was some nice ramen!" The blond spiky haired boy exclaimed.

"Naruto, we need to go to the Chunin exams or else we're gonna be late!" The pink haired girl complained.

The man in the face mask then let out a sigh.

"Look guys, I gotta report to the Hokage about something, just don't be late to the exams," he stated.

Naruto, as the girl called him, let out a wide grin and closed his eye lids.

"Of course Kakashi sensei! Don't worry about us!"

As this all unfolded in front of me, I gazed in awe and fear.

"I-I... I'm in... Konoha," I finally said, and as the kids kept walking, I knew then that life as I had known before would definitely take a change. Dream or not, I was scared out of my mind. So scared, I almost shit my pants.

 _Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed that._ _There is quite a bit of confusion that you may experience as you read this chapter, but rest assured all will be explained in one way or another._


	3. The Chunin Exams: Wise Third Hokage

As I gawked around the Village Hidden in the Leaves, my keyblade disintegrated into thin air. It no longer resided on my back, for it had disappeared for some unknown reason.

"Huh, this is probably like how it is in the games," I thought. Not that many people are aware, but I myself happened to be big into Kingdom Hearts. I love the series to death, played every game, and even imported the final mix Japanese exclusives. For this to be happening, traveling to a different world and using a keyblade, is essentially a dream come true, drug induced nightmare or not. But, there is also a bit of fear and confusion thrown into the mix. Like, is any of this really real? How the hell would I get back home, and is it possible to really die here and never return back home? So many questions but no one to ask-

"Hey, uh are you deaf?" Naruto asked with big eyes.

It was at this moment that I had started to step back into reality, or whatever constitutes as reality in this circumstance. Standing before me, was Naruto, and the rest of his genin team. Sakura, the useless one, who was nagging Naruto earlier. And then there was Sasuke, the infamous edge lord who became Naruto's biggest concern in Shippuden. Oh man I remember watching through all of that, Naruto just kept whining left and right about him.

All three of them stared at me with eager eyes, as if I was something they had never seen before in their lives. And that was definitely the case, for they had indeed never seen me before. I myself however had seen these kids countless times, and even grew up with them as they got older from the original series to Shippuden.

This whole ordeal was a very strange feeling, and I didn't have anything cool or anime-like to say, so I just said a casual greeting.

"Hello there," I greeted.

"Who are you, I don't think I've ever seen you before," Naruto asked.

"Oh, well... um, well I'm Siv. Pleased to meet you all!" Looking back even I think I answered that in a cringey way.

Sakura looked over and said, "I'm Sakura, this is Naruto and Sasuke," as she motioned both of them. Sasuke himself seemed very disinterested, and I could see why.

"Are you from a neighboring village or something? Oh, I bet you're entering the Chunin Exams!" Naruto exclaimed.

The Chunin Exams? Man, when I heard that, the entirety of the anime arc came flashing through my mind. "That's right," I thought to myself. "This is the time when the gang first met Orochimaru, and when Sasuke got the curse mark, and Sakura proved her worth by protecting both Naruto and Sasuke (haha it's funny because it's true). And then the Third Hokage passed away...

I had to act quickly, and only did what was instinctual.

"Um, yes I am participating in the Chunin Exams," I answered.

It was then Sasuke entered into the fray. "Then where's the rest of your squad?" He coldly asked.

"Ah shit he got me," I thought. "Hehe, now what.."

"Well," I started to explain. "My comrades couldn't make it, but um, I have permission from Hokage that grants me access to this exam."

Sasuke then looked away, and muttered something to himself. Naruto then grinned and put on a happy demeanor.

"Hey, why not come along with us to the Chunin Exams?" He asked.

I shrugged and said, "Sure why not? I, uh have a meeting that I must have with the Hokage quickly though, so I'll make a slight detour once we get to the Exam center." My quick thinking immediately prompted me to have an idea of meeting the current Hokage, there I could get answers.

Naruto then let go a little of his glee. "Ah bummer, well at least we can walk over there together!" He exclaimed again.

It's one thing where you watch a show and adore a character who acts positive, but it's very different once you actually get to meet someone like that in real life. If this is real life, at least. Not much is known about that, but for now I'll classify this as such.

Anyhow, actually seeing someone who you know so much about, their childhood, friends, family, almost makes it seem like you can read them like a book. Behind all of that light-heartedness and cheerful glee, I knew there was a much darker and sad side to this kid, hell he's been through more than any person I knew. Naruto Uzumaki, the kid with the Nine-tailed fox. The terrible and unfortunate reality for him was awful, all the villagers tormented and treated him like dirt for the past 12 years of his life, and it was all thanks to that fox, that bijuu. Which happens to actually be a blessing for him, but he doesn't find out about that yet. That, and he also happens to be the reincarnation of the son of the Sage of the Six Path-

Okay okay I'm getting a little ahead of myself. But these were my genuine thoughts that I had when I first met Team 7. The wonders of what I could do with my knowledge made me really curious as to what I could change. Could I prevent the Third Hokage's death? Could I stop Sasuke from getting the curse mark, hell could I stop him from leaving the village? What if I met up with Kakashi and told him about Obito Uchiha, or maybe what if I told everyone about Orochimaru-

As much as these thoughts interested me, I calmed down immediately and didn't let myself get too ahead. "Just play things cool," I told myself. "For now I'll just play things cool."

And so I agreed to walk with them. As we walked for a short while, I got preached about the great health benefits of Ichiraku Ramen, as recommended by Naruto himself, before Sakura punched him in the gut and proceeded to call him "BAKA!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, but man Sasuke he just kept walking forward and ignored everything. God damn, if only he knew how much of his life was all a lie, with Itachi and Danzo. If only he knew...

As we reached the Chunin Exam's center, I stopped short and said, "Thanks for accompanying me guys! Much appreciated! What a great village this is!"

Sasuke finally talked again, and asked, "You know we never figured out which village you were from. Where did you come from?"

The way he asked that question was very blunt, I didn't know what to say. It's not that I couldn't come up with a quick retort, it's the simple fact that the way he asked me was very.. threatening.

Understand, I get nervous easily sometimes, and this instance I had gotten nervous already from his simple but straight to the point question.

"U-uhm..." I stammered. "You see, um.. that's classified, I can't answer that sorry... Oh look at the time I really have to get going to the Hokage!"

I quickly ran to the Hokage tower, where I knew from the anime the Third Hokage resided. "Ok, maybe I can get some answers here," I thought to myself.

I do admit it was funny to see the expression on Team 7's faces as I quickly left. "Oh well, I'm sure we will see him again," Sakura said aloud. "He didn't seem like a bad person."

Sasuke I didn't hear what he said, but he did mutter something to himself. As I ran away, I couldn't have cared less, as I raced to the Hokage tower.

"I can have fun and talk to them later," I thought to myself. "For now I need to get some answers."

I finally got to the tower, and raced up the stairs. On the top floor, as I had correctly imagined, was none other than the Third Hokage. He was an old man, who smoked quite a bit. He was putting on his Hokage robes when he sensed my presence.

"Who is it?" He asked.

I was a little shaken up by my earlier confrontation, but I tried to adjust myself to the current scenario at hand.

"Hello there, uh, Lord Hokage, sir," I retorted. "Is there a chance I can ask you a question?"

The Third Hokage simply stared at me, and didn't say a word. Finally, he said something that surprised me.

"I sense something in you that's.. strange," he stated. "Who are you? You're not from this world are you?"

I couldn't believe what he had just asked me. "Finally!" I thought to myself. Someone who can help me!

"Well, yes. But how did you know Hokage sir-"

"No need with the formalities, just call me Third," he announced. "Regardless, I know you're not from this world. You're chakra pattern is very... irregular."

"My.. my chakra pattern..?" I asked in a confused way.

The Third Hokage then started to chuckle.

"Well, it seems you're definitely not from around here, if you don't even understand what chakra is," he exclaimed.

He then walked around his office space in the tower. He closed the doors, and closed the blinds on the windows across the room.

As he looked across the windows before closing them, he let out more of his godly wisdom, that still shocks me to this very day.

"I know why you're really here young man," Third said. "You're a keyblade bearer, aren't you?"

The fact that he knew not only that I was from a different place, but that I wielded the keyblade really surprised me.

"How.. how did you know..." I was stunned. This old man really had me figured out alright.

The Third let out a sigh and turned towards me.

"In the past we've had dealings with other keyblade bearers, and they happened to definitely help us with our current predicaments. These included helping out with rogue ninjas, and even the dreaded Nine-tails incident... I'm sure you don't know what that is.."

I simply let out a small smile, and looked down a little.

"Ah yeah, I'm familiar with that," I answered. "That's the night the Fourth Hokage passed away and sealed the bijuu within his own son Naruto, making him a jinchuriki-"

The Third Hokage froze and his eyes widened a little.

"You, how do you... How do you know that?!" He asked.

I guess I'm to blame. You see, I was just too excited while he was talking. I couldn't help, but burst out everything I've known for so long. My friends like to refer to me as a loudmouth, and hey they aren't wrong. I just... say things sometimes without thinking about it. It really does lead to interesting conversations with people, but usually it turns out negative. And this might just turn into another error in my judgement.

"Well, I-I um," I stammered. "I mean, I only think that Naruto is his son. After all, why else would the Fourth seal the fox into a random child? Also, I am well aware um of past jinchuriki from the Hidden Cloud and Mist villages, so yeah."

The Third Hokage did calm down a little, but he had a curious glance over me. I knew I wasn't in the safe zone, but god damn I was just pulling things out of my ass at that point. Making him believe random crap, just to move the conversation forward and get to the questions I had to ask him. That's all that mattered to me at the time.

"Well, young man if you must know," The Third began to say. "Yes, you are correct in your speaking. But, mind you, whatever knowledge you possess about Naruto, or anything on the demon fox, keep quiet for now. I don't want the villagers knowing anything about it."

I paused, but was very interested in this now. "Hmm, let's play a little game," I thought.

"That's all I should keep a secret on then?" I asked calmly. "Then, what about Itachi-

The Third Hokage suddenly was taken aback.

"Just how much do you know about this village's secrets young man?" He asked.

I let out a deep sigh, and realized my mistake.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't pry into that, it's not my business. I just was curious that's all..."

The Third Hokage let out an even deeper sigh.

"I was supposed to report to the Chunin Exams area," Third stated, "but there seems to be more to you then meets the eye."

He walked a little closer towards me.

"Young man, what is your name," Third asked.

"Siv sir," I replied.

"Siv, can you materialize your keyblade, here and now?" Third asked.

I shrugged.

"I mean, I just got it so I don't know," I said. "I can try though."

Doesn't sound too hard, doesn't it? All I have to do is extend my dominant left arm out, and wait for the keyblade to come forward. So, I did just that, and the Oathkeeper that was on my back earlier immediately materialized.

"Wow, fascinating weapon," Third praised. "This keyblade seems much different than the other's I have seen before."

I looked at him in a confused manner. "Huh, so there really were other keyblade guys who came before me," I thought. "Well, that's nice, so then he can help me, right?"

"Uh, Third," I asked boldly. "Is there a chance you could help me get back to my world?"

The Third Hokage looked at me in confusion.

"Hmm? You yourself don't know how to travel other worlds?" He asked very calmly.

"Am I supposed to know? I just randomly came upon this place, and I have no recollection of how that came to be..." I replied.

"Very interesting, hmmm. Perhaps I can get you to meet someone who's had first hand experience with the keyblade. I myself know little about its powers." The Third Hokage paced around the room.

"Are you familiar with Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja?" The Third asked.

I tried not acting too excited about that, but I just controlled my emotions and simply replied with, "Ah yes, he's Naruto's sensei. I know of him."

"Good," The Third let out a small smile. "I'll take you over to the Chunin Exams area so you can meet him. I think he can help you more."

Immediately, the Third Hokage touched me and next thing I knew we instantly teleported to the Chunin Exams area.

There, as just as I had watched years ago, all the genin were taking the written test in a classroom. Outside the classroom where we teleported to, I could immediately see Kakashi reading a novel in the Make-Out series.

"Yep, just as I imagined," I thought.

"Kakashi," Third began.

Kakashi immediately got up from reading his book and hid it behind him.

"Yes Lord Third," Kakashi replied. "And who is this..."? As he looked over and motioned me with his eyes.

I did admit I was kinda astonished to meet someone as great and cool as Kakashi. He was the ninja, I mean damn he was trained under the Fourth Hokage and can use his Sharingan very well, considering how little his chakra reserves are.

"I'd like you to meet Siv," Third stated. "He's someone I think you'll want to talk to."

"Why is that?," Kakashi asked. "Is he a genin?"

At the time, and even now I definitely did think Kakashi was a badass person to meet. It's kinda like being able to meet Chuck Norris, or Bruce Lee in person. You just kinda.. feel this ominous and badassryness from them (Yeah I know that's not a word but it sums up my initial thoughts well). I had felt that same feeling off of Kakashi, and it really did give me some goosebumps.

"No sensei I," But before I finished my statement, the Third Hokage did it for me.

"This young man is a keyblade bearer," The Third said, and this made Kakashi snap into motion, as if he was an animatronic, and he had just been turned on.

I knew then things were about to get really interesting, but to what extent was the real question. "How much does he really know?" I questioned to myself, as he began to walk over to me.

 _Thanks for reading, more will be unveiled in the next chapter. Enjoy!_


	4. The Chunin Exams: The Copycat Ninja

Kakashi Hatake came up to me, and glanced at me very curiously. The Third Hokage simply smiled and started to smoke.

"You can wield the keyblade?" Kakashi asked very seriously.

I nodded. "I don't know how it came to be, but somehow I got a keyblade. There were all these heartless attacking me, and the next thing I knew I-"

Both Kakashi and the Third Hokage looked at me with confused looks.

"Heartless?" Kakashi asked. "What's that?"

I thought about how I should answer that for a little bit. As I looked down, I wondered if the heartless I met on Destiny Islands even were in this world. What if they weren't anywhere near this world? Would it be worth explaining all of this to them?

I sighed, and started to explain anyways.

"Heartless are these mindless creatures that steal the hearts of others," I said. "They essentially kill people, and are after only their hearts. I met a couple in another world, and I have a hunch they are probably somewhere here too."

Kakashi put his hand on his chin and was thinking. The Third Hokage then finally spoke,

"I have more preparations to attend to for the Chunin Exams, Siv explain more of your situation to Kakashi. I'll be leaving now, farewell.."

"Oh bye-" I started to say but he already teleported. "Ah man," I thought. "There's so much more I wanted to tell him."

Kakashi then finally spoke.

"12 years ago, we also had creatures attack this village," he explained. "They seem to fit the description of what a heartless is. However, that was a while ago, back when the Nine-tailed fox attacked the village..."

See, whenever I see an opportunity to talk about something interesting, I take it. It's just that I wanted to learn more about Naruto and his friends in general on a more personal level, I never meant to pry into anyone's business and be all nosy about it. I was just curious.

"If I recall correctly, the Fourth Hokage saved the village by sealing the demon fox inside Naruto, correct?" I asked.

Kakashi looked down and nodded.

"Yes, he did indeed. It was to save the village, and he died a hero for doing that."

I was just itching to ask Kakashi all sorts of questions, but I kept it in and controlled myself carefully.

"So, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth, was your sensei correct?"

Kakashi looked directly at me and then closed his eyes.

"Yes. Yes he was."

There was a bit more silence, but I kept on going.

"And at the time the Nine tails attacked, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki was also pregnant, is that right?" I asked.

Kakashi it seems knew perfectly where I was going with this.

"Who told you?" Was all he replied with.

That one phrase had quite a few meanings. But in the end he knew all too well at exactly what I was trying to get at with this, and it did seem that he was getting a little irritated from my constant questions.

I looked down apologetically.

"Ah look Kakashi sensei, I don't mean to put my nose into other people's business. I'm just curious. I swear not to tell anyone, I understand this is all highly confidential, and that no one can know anything about Naruto's connection to the Fourth Hokage."

Kakashi sighed and closed his one visible eye.

"It's all good," he said cheerfully. "I guess I've always wondered how come no one was able to guess that the Fourth Hokage's son really was Naruto. The Third Hokage wanted to hide that fact so he could save him the trouble from any other ninja who harbored any feelings of revenge after the Third Great Ninja War. It's perfectly understandable in that sense, but for Naruto I'd wonder how he really felt..."

Kakashi then looked toward the classroom where all the genin were taking the written exam.

"Right now Naruto and his team are all taking the written test, I hope they all pass and become chunin," Kakashi stated. "They may be too young in skill, but I feel that they really are ready."

I met his gaze at the classroom and silently agreed. I then asked something else to Kakashi.

"So, sensei," I asked.

"Hm?"

"How do you think someone like Naruto has been able to hold in all that rage and hatred he got from the villagers? I mean, he got seriously harassed and hated for all his life for having that fox inside him, something so cold and horrible must've been difficult for him to live through," I asked. "I just, I feel so bad for a guy to be lonely all his life and then get hated on. It's not fair..."

Kakashi remained silent for a couple moments.

"People really are harsh in this village," Kakashi finally replied. "It is true, I definitely observed him as he grew up for a while. He didn't have any parents, and was always alone. That's why, as a kid, he always pulled pranks. He just wanted attention, someone to be a parent for him. There are ways down the line that I can really relate to him as well, feeling lonely and hating the world."

"So, then why is he so... happy? It doesn't make sense, how does he keep on living cheerfully?"

Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself then?"

That never really occurred to me. I was so busy with finding answers from others that I didn't realize I could've just asked Naruto directly when I first met him and his team.

"Yeah, I'll do just that!" I exclaimed. "As soon as he's done with this exam, I'll ask him."

Kakashi then glanced at me.

"Oh, and by the way, about earlier. Could I see your keyblade?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm? Oh sure," I replied. I felt the same sensation that I felt earlier with the Third Hokage as I outstretched my left arm and materialized the keyblade.

The Oathkeeper glistened as it rested in my left palm.

"Wow, that looks very sparkly!" Kakashi exclaimed excitedly.

"The Third Hokage said you have some experience with the keyblade?" I asked him.

Kakashi looked down at the keyblade.

"It's a little difficult to remember, but it was back when I was in my own team of genin," he explained. "One day, this man named Lars came down to our world and had a keyblade just like you do. Although his keyblade looked a lot different."

I put my hand on my chin and thought to myself.

"Lars," I thought. "So someone came to this world when Obito and Rin were still around, interesting."

"Lars and a few others came down to our world claiming that beings of darkness were around our world and needed to be destroyed. They were also looking for a masked boy-"

Suddenly I backed up.

Kakashi looked up at me worried.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I.. I met a masked boy," I explained. "His name was.. Vayne. Oh no, what if he also came to this world to find me..."

Kakashi suddenly had a fierce look on his face.

"I did remember a masked boy around this village," Kakashi explained. "He seemed to have been causing trouble for Lars. I'm not sure why, but from your expression Siv, it looks like he's not friendly."

I nodded.

"Vayne is after me, and I feel like he may hurt others in his conquest," I said, remembering how Vanitas was like in the Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep video game I had played a few years back.

Kakashi looked back up again.

"So, if I got this right, you just got your keyblade, and you aren't sure what you can do with it. But, what you do know is that this masked boy was after you, and that there were creatures of darkness called heartless that were also after you as well. What you're worried about is that the masked boy and those hordes of creatures may be lurking here in this village. Is that correct?"

I was in awe at how concise Kakashi summed up this whole experience. "No wonder they call him a genius ninja," I thought.

"I myself also would like to investigate with Naruto's team in the second stage of the Chunin Exams if that's fine with you," I added.

Kakashi looked back at me, with understanding eyes.

"I see, the heartless could also be around there looking for prey," Kakashi replied. "In that forest, there will be countless ninja fighting each other. It seems like the perfect opportunity for the heartless to gather hearts."

Kakashi then straightened himself and looked away.

"I'll see what I can do to get you out there," Kakashi said. "I'm sure Lord Hokage will let you go."

I did something that seemed even astonishing to me now as I tell you this, but for some reason I bowed instantly.

"Thank you sensei for letting me do this," I replied.

Kakashi laughed and I could tell he was blushing a little under that mask.

"Hahahaha, no no you don't need to bow Siv," Kakashi smirked.

Kakashi then let go of his smirk and continued to feed me more information.

"I believe if you solve your heartless issue, then maybe you can get out of this world in one piece," Kakashi theorized.

I looked at him in a surprised expression. From his simple theory, and also for the fact that he said one piece (haha funny I know).

"Whoa, wait you really think so?" I asked immediately.

Kakashi nodded.

"If what you say is true, than based on that, you should be able to get out of this world once you finish this task. I would assume that would be the case, given the strangeness of how you acquired the keyblade in the first place."

What Kakashi was saying seemed so right, it just had to be the case. I smiled a little, realizing how lucky I was in getting sent to this world. A world where people here are actually familiar with a keyblade. I was more than thrilled that I was talking to a badass shinobi, but even more thrilled that I was getting helped out and I wasn't stranded here.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei, I appreciate-" I began to say, but suddenly I could hear the exam door open. All of the genin came out, including Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Kakashi sensei we passed!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

Kakashi looked very happy.

"Wow I'm impressed with you guys!" Kakashi smiled happily.

Sakura I could tell was having a little mental happiness inside of her with her other personality, and was also happy too. Even Sasuke let out a sigh and was satisfied with the results they all received.

I of course already knew how they "passed", but it was fun to see them all gleeful and full of joy. Suddenly, Naruto finally realized I was there.

"Oh hey, it's YOU!" Naruto yelled. "Where were you? You missed the Chunin Exams!"

I laughed out loud and put my hand on my head.

"Oh haha did I now?" I asked in a comedic fashion.

"But Siv, did you have your talk with the Third Hokage?" Sakura asked.

I nodded, and as I did so Kakashi looked at me questionably, and then realized exactly what happened. This was probably since he connected our previous conversation to this new one I was having with his squad.

"Oho, so you've met Siv have you?" Kakashi asked his students.

Sasuke looked a bit bothered by my demeanor, and I myself was also a little bothered by him too.

"What's he thinking?" I thought. "What now..."

Sasuke merely looked at Kakashi and asked him, "Sensei who is this guy?"

Kakashi looked down and smiled. "Siv here is a keyblade bearer."

Naruto looked at me in an very confused way. "Keyblade? What's that?" He asked.

Kakashi then pulled my left arm gently and showcased the Oathkeeper in my hand. "This," Kakashi said.

A few other genin that I didn't know from the show stared at the weapon I was holding, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke curiously glanced at the keyblade.

"Keyblade?" Sasuke asked. "It looks very... powerful."

He then looked up at me. "What exactly this is blade?"

I peered down at it myself and paused.

"You know, I'm a little new to this thing myself. But from what I understand, these blades have a mind of their own, and choose their masters. That's why only I have wield this keyblade," I stated as I moved it around. "I can cast all sorts of magic and attack with it, it deals quite a bit of damage, and is overall a handy blade to have."

Then the keyblade disintegrated from my hand, and the genin squad had their eyes widen even more.

"Dang, now that's awesome!" Naruto happily smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed a little and so did he.

"I like this kid," I thought. "I should really get to know him more."

"Whoa, that's actually pretty cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "You must really be able to easily use ninjutsu with that!"

I looked at her in a confused way. "Ninjutsu... with this..?" I paused and instantly remembered all the jutsu the anime showcased, and how people could weave their hand signs to execute moves. "Oh that's right," I thought. "Damn it, now I look like an even bigger idiot. First it was with the Third Hokage and chakra, and now it's this."

Sasuke looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean, do you know what ninjutsu-"

Kakashi quickly intervened, sensing my worrisome thoughts.

"Guys, don't you all have somewhere to be right now?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto suddenly popped in and exclaimed, "Oh, that's right! We have to report to the gate outside for the second stage of the Chunin Exams! C'mon guys let's go!"

"Naruto slow down!" Sakura squealed as Naruto quickly jogged out of the building. Sasuke kept a small glare on me before he left the building.

Finally, after everyone left, Kakashi let out a sigh.

"Thanks again sensei," I said.

"No need Siv," Kakashi quickly responded. "Oh, and when you're in the forest of death, you should try to use some of your magic techniques that you mentioned earlier to my students."

It then occurred to me how right he was. I had forgotten about all the true wonders of the keyblade, the ability to heal, fire, electrocute, freeze, summon, etc. And it was all right in my left palm. All I had to do was use them, and I could really get anything out of the way.

"Right, thank yo- I mean, I'll um be off then!" I exclaimed, as I followed where Naruto and his friends went out.

Kakashi softly laughed, at the time I thought he was laughing at my awkwardness in conversation, but later on I figured out he was just happy to finally meet a keyblade bearer.

Out I went, and I finally met up with Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second stage of the Chunin Exams. I silently waited for her little lecture to end, when I noticed Anko threw a kunai at Naruto. It missed him, as it was intentional, but it seemed that she was trying to make a point. I forget what, because it just so happened that I was right behind Naruto, and so the kunai she threw also scratched my face.

"AHH!" Both Naruto and I exclaimed. "Wait, is that you Siv-" Naruto started to say as he looked behind himself, but then Anko immediately rushed in and licked Naruto's wound.

"Oops that was a close one," Anko cheerfully exclaimed as she creepily licked Naruto's wound, just like in the anime. "Well, now you know what happens when you don't pay attention."

As I touched the wound I had on my face, I also felt something really slimy come across my face.

"I'll say," said a snake lady, and as she licked my wound as well, I immediately realized who she was. She was none other than Orochimaru himself, just as it was told in the anime.

See, the moment I had realized that the snake lady was right behind me, I started to really freak out. Internally of course, but even on the outside I was starting to crackle. In all my years of experience dealing with bullies and harassment, I usually suck up getting hurt physically and emotionally. Deep down, I really hate it, but in this one instance, I was extremely scared for my life.

"Orochimaru, the creepy snake guy, is right behind me," I pondered as I slowly looked behind me.

"Oh what's the trouble young man? You look lost," a disguised Orochimaru stated as he peered into my fearful eyes.

Ok, I know I said one time a chapter or two ago I felt like shitting myself, but this time I felt like puking. At that moment, I couldn't care for the life of me what people would see, how embarrassed I would be. I just wanted this all to end.

"Oh god here it comes," I gulped for air one last time before getting ready to excrement from the mouth.

 _Thanks for reading, this is quite long I get that. I really intend on finishing up this world next chapter, normally for worlds in general I want to spend considerable time getting the characters of each world known and explained in a logical and detailed manner. I apologize if it seems like I'm spending too much time on this particular anime._


End file.
